


it doesn't have to be perfect

by teatimewithbees



Series: a codywan series someone actually did ask for [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, idiots in space, they love each other but they're too stupid to notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: Cody has been in love with Obi-Wan forever. Obi-Wan needed a while to figure out his own feelings. They finally confess.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: a codywan series someone actually did ask for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900948
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	it doesn't have to be perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a prequel to "the choices that lead me to you".

Cody fell in love when he first saw Obi-Wan back on Kamino and then again, when he was assigned as his commander. He was grateful that he was able to be near him, but the urge to touch him – to run his hands through his hair – grew every time he stayed up until late into the night cycle to work on their next attack plan with his general.

Obi-Wan didn't fall in love. He just sauntered vaguely downwards. When he finally realized his feelings for his commander the war had already been going on for a year and a half. And even then he was hesitant to make a move on Cody. He didn't want the other man – someone in his chain of command – to feel obligated to start a relationship with him. Nevermind the fact that he would prefer a partner that actually loved him and didn't do everything out of twisted sense of duty.

So, in the end, it was Cody that made the first move. Though it was more of an accident, really.

They had been working on a battle plan for most of the day due to the continuous interruptions through the troopers and Anakin. Maybe it was the fact that they hadn't had a mission with the 501st for a long time but the younger Jedi and his new padawan seemed adamant to stay on the bridge with Obi-Wan. The only problem with that was that they didn't actually help but instead settled on being distruptive throughout the whole meeting.

When Obi-Wan proposed that they could finish the meeting in his personal quarters with less people there to distract them, Cody was quick to accept, even though everything in him screamed to stay as far away as possible from the jedi's quarters in case he got the wrong ideas and ruined his friendship with Obi-Wan once and for all.

They stayed in Obi-Wan's quarters for a few hours, pointing out different strategies and discussing the most efficient way to win the battle. So when they were finished and Obi-Wan asked whether he wanted a cup of tea, he was too tired to fully realize what he had answered until Obi-Wan stared at him with red spreading on his face.

Even then, it took him a moment.

„Yes, thank you, _cyare_ ,“ he had said, like the idiot he was. Like he was _trying_ to get Obi-Wan to decommission him.

„Cody, I-“ Obi-Wan began, but he interrupted him. Since he was going to get decommissioned anyway there was no point in staying long enough to face the embarassment. It was bad enough that he had to tell him brothers. Though, maybe Obi-Wan would be kind enough to ship him away before anyone could ask any questions.

„I'm sorry, sir. There is still some paperwork I have to take care of. If you'll excuse me,“ he didn't wait for Obi-Wan to excuse him but he did catch a glimps of the confused expression on the general's face when he closed the door behind him. There was still a steaming cup of tea in his hand and maybe if Cody hadn't been such an idiot he could have had one too.

But that didn't stop him from speed walking to his own quarters. Maybe he should pack his stuff up already, so his brothers would have less to clean up once he was shipped to Kamino in the shittiest shuttle they had because they wouldn't get it back any time soon once they killed him off.

His thoughts continued spiraling but when after an hour still no one came to collect him he decided that resting would be the best option. Then at least he wouldn't accidentily call Obi-Wan (General Kenobi, now. Why would he want him to keep calling him by his first name?) his _cyare_ again.

The start of his next shift came without anyone waking him up or General Kenobi collecting him for decommissioning. But the small spark of hope that said he could just go on like normal and pretend that nothing had happened yesterday was promptly stomped out when Obi- General Kenobi asked to speak with him in private. The smug grin on Rex's face was a strong contrast to the panic that built up inside of him.

„If you're going to decommission me, you could have just told me on the bridge,“ he noted, carefully keeping his voice leveled. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the frown that formed on Kenobi's face.

„I'm not going to decommission you, Cody. I thought you knew me better than that,“ and that was technically true. He did know that General Kenobi had not once sent any of his brothers to get re- or decommissioned. It was one of the many reasons his feelings for the jedi had stayed up until now.

„I do,“ he answered just as he followed him into an empty room, „I'm sorry.“

„For what exactly?“ was he joking? Obviously for- Oh.

„For thinking that you would sent me to get decommissioned,“ the small smile that tugged at his jedi's lips, when he asked his next question.

„But not for yesterday?“ Obi-Wan didn't look at him. He was staring at the floor in front of his feet as if the durasteel could give him the answers to all of his questiones. His copper hair fell further across his forehead and for the first time he allowed himself to push it back where it belonged.

„No. Not for yesterday,“ he didn't know his voice could sound so soft but his voice was the least of his worries. The smile on Obi-Wan's face spread further and Cody's breath hitched when he finally looked up at him.

„Did you mean it?“ Obi-Wan looked hopeful. His eyes locked on Cody's face.

„Yes.“

„Cody, I-“ for the second time in not even 12 hours he interrupted Obi-Wan. He captured his – _really his_ – jedi's lips with his own. The kiss didn't last long but Cody loved every second of it. From the feeling of the soft jedi robes in his hands till the way Obi-Wan melted against him, just as desperate for contact as Cody himself.

„I love you,“ Cody choked out as soon as he got the chance, „I loved you since I first saw you on Kamino.“

When Obi-Wan answered him with a breathless „I love you too, my dear. Much more than I ever realized.“ he felt better than he ever had before. Better than on Kamino and better than he had during the past one and a half years of war and death and destruction. It wasn't perfect, by far. Not when there were Grievous and Ventress still out there, but it was a beginning. And a beginning was good enough.


End file.
